


The Lake Of Swans

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Emma and Killian take their daughter to the lake of swans near the castle.





	The Lake Of Swans

Mistaven was known for it’s long winters. Snow falling heavily on the ground embellishing with it’s magic the so called Enchanted Forest. It was said that since Snow White’s birth to this land, the heaviest and hardest winter had come, covering the castle like a knitted blanket on it’s path. In this time of year, another Princess had been born. Emma and Killian’s daughter had been born during a cold night in the castle of Mistaven. The blonde wisps of hair, the blue eyes of her father and a bright smile covering her small lips. She was perfect and she was all theirs. The snowflakes were blushing the thick glass of the window like drops of rain but yet their arms had only felt warmth holding their own product of true love. Months had passed when little Hope started to grow and make her first step to walk with the help of her father. Since the Prince had learnt that his beloved wife was with child he loved it with everything he was. He used to kneel to kiss Emma’s swollen belly every day, sometimes with tears in his eyes, full of devotion and love of what he and his Princess had created. On a snowy day like many others, they had decided to go to the lake near the castle, where her parents had been engaged, with their now 9 month-old baby Hope. After she had dressed her baby warmly Emma slipped through her pink cloak, took Hope’s baby basket and held her husband’s hand before leaving the castle.   
The view of the lake was mesmerizing to the eye, half frozen with ice the lake stood near a heavy pile of snow, few swans bearing the coldness on the lake nearby. The Prince took his daughter in his arms showing her for the first time the water he so loved. Emma stood next to him supporting Hope by holding her little gloved hand.   
“Look, my little love.” Killian said as he took a small snowball in his hand. Hope giggled with excitement. He then threw it on Emma. She unexpectedly turned over to see snow covering her elegant braid. She sighed.  
“Excuse you?” She said   
“Sorry, love. You asked for it.”  
“Did I?”  
“Yes, you did. We are cold and you haven’t hugged us yet to keep us warm.” He smirked. She then wrapped her arms around them, her cloak forming a shelter for the three of them and placed a small kiss on Hope’s head.  
“I don’t know, Swan. I don’t feel warm yet.” He the smirked again to her. In return, she leaned to his side, brushing gently her lips on his.  
“Okay, Captain. Grab your daughter” She said smiling before leaving the lake


End file.
